lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200213-history
King Dimitar
King Dimitar is king of the ogres. He rules over the kingdom of Ravagog, which used to be the Gnome's capital city of Serenvale. Like all ogres, he is able to phase-shift and use grusom-daj. In [[Book 3: Everblaze|Book 3: Everblaze]]'' King Dimitar comes to “pay his respects” at Kenric's planting. In [[Book 4: Neverseen|Book 4: ''Neverseen]], he worked with the Neverseen to unleash a deadly-to-the-gnomes plague in order to gain the Council's attention. As revealed in [[Book 5: Lodestar|Book 5: Lodestar]], he and his subjects are not involved Appearance The only clothing he wears looks like riveted steel underwear, and his body is shaped like a hairless gorilla on a massive amount of steroids, with skin that reminds Sophie of weathered marble. He used to have enormous glittering yellow stones set into the centers of his stretched out earlobes, but Keefe took one during a duel in [[Book 6: Nightfall|Book 6: Nightfall]], leaving him with only one. His bald head is marked with black, squiggly patterns. He has a gigantic bulbous nose, gray pointed teeth, and two silver orbs of eyes tucked among the lumps and bumps of his face. His droopy chin seems to connect directly to his muscle-bound shoulders, giving him a permanent hunch. He also has black fingernails. [[Book 3: Everblaze|Book 3: Everblaze]] King Dimitar was furious when Sophie tried to read his mind at Kenric's planting, demanding Sophie be punished for her crime. He was insisting on sending Sophie to an ogre work camp until Lady Cadence (Sophie's mentor at Foxfire) insisted on peace and an alternative punishment. It was because of King Dimitar's demands for punishment that the Council had Dex make the ability restrictor that they forced Sophie to wear. When at Kenric's funeral, when Sophie poked around in his head, he used the grusom-daj, ''a ogre mental trick that can cause as much pain as an Inflictor. [[Book 4: Neverseen|Book 4: ''Neverseen]] When Sophie, Biana, Linh, Calla, Tam, Fitz, Keefe, Dex, and Alvar infiltrated the ogre city of Ravagog, Keefe had an audience with King Dimitar. This was a distraction so that Sophie and Fitz could read King Dimitar's mind and learn about the cure for the disease affecting the gnomes. [[Book 5: Lodestar|Book 5: Lodestar]] When a group of ogres attack Havenfield, King Dimitar claims that he has nothing to do with it, and keeps insisting so at the Peace Summit. According to Keefe, the Neverseen have given Dimitar a chance to prove himself, which he accordingly failed. When Fintan shows up at the Peace Summit, he is seen shooting glares and completely disagreeing with the elf. Dimitar makes an offer to completely remove his species from the others if he would be left alone. "All I ( Dimitar ) want -- all I came to this summit to achieve -- is a treaty that allows my people to remain separate. Leave us our lands and let us be, and I guarantee you'll never see or hear from us again. Draft a treaty that specifies that and I'll sign in a heartbeat." pg 635 ( Hardcover copy ) [[Book 6: Nightfall|Book 6: Nightfall]] When Lady Gisela has Sophie and Keefe deliver her message to King Dimitar, Dimitar challenged Keefe to a duel. The first one to draw blood three times would be declared the winner. Keefe won. The message stated that Dimitar should assign Ro, Dimitar's daughter, to be Keefe's personal bodyguard, as well as asked him for the starstone hairpin. In [[Book 6: Nightfall|Book 6: Nightfall]], it is said that King Dimitar slashed his daughter, Princess Ro, creating a scar which shows her mark of leadership. Relationships * QUEEN GUNDULA (Wife) Sophie didn't realized that King Dimitar had a queen as well, and Lady Cadence stated that he chose to be the type of ruler he was, meaning that Queen Gundula did not accompany him on foreign meetings and the like. This was revealed in [[Book 6: Nightfall|Book 6: Nightfall]]. * ROMHILDA (Mother) Little is known about Dimitar's mother, but some infer that he loved her very much, as he named his daughter after her. * RO (ROMHILDA) (Daughter) Dimitar slashed his daughter on her back, which is Ro's mark of leadership. * LADY CADENCE TALLE Lady Cadence lived in Ravagog for many years and is one of the only elves to have received a Markchain, signaling she is allowed there. Her relationship with Dimitar has been tumultuous, but they have a mutual respect that holds strong. fr:Roi Dimitar Category:Non-Elf Characters Category:Species Leader Category:Everblaze Characters Category:Lodestar Characters Category:Neverseen Characters Category:Nightfall Characters Category:Ogre Category:Characters Category:Secondary Characters